Sonic Goes Too Fast 2
by cloud-crine
Summary: Sonic hurts his friends, and goes suicidal. Can he be stopped Please review
1. 01: Sleeping

Welcome To Sonic Goes Too Fast 2

Sonic was sleeping. Cug-shoo, cug-shoo. The snores sounds he made were so loud, Tails woke up and was angry, so he pushed Sonic off a helicopter, and Sonic fell into City Escape, still asleep. He was having erotic Amy dreams. "_AGAIN." _Knuckles said with a grin, rolling his eyes. Knuckles grin grew so wide, his face burst, and he burst into flames. "OOh yeah, Amy" Sonic said dreaming as he massaged his hard, long, boner. Sonic's bed hit a truck, and the contents of the truck fell onto Sonic. In his dream, Sonic said "Whoa Amy. Hold all in all that semen Wink!" Because Sonic thought the truck contents was semen. But really it was _**sement.**_Bad dum tss!? TEE HEE HEE! Anyway, Sonic's bed rode into the ocean. Sonic worke up, and he swam to surface. "Ew! I hate water." said Sonic. He swam to surface, boner deflated. He ran to Tails' house.

Knuckels laied in the hospital bed. He was on life Support. Rogue stood by his side. "Knuckles, I am always by your side." said Rogue. "Thanks, Rogue."  
said Knuckils. The doctor came, and surgerized a new mouth onto Knuckles. "Thanks doc, said" Knuckles. Knuckles jumped out the window, and went to Tails' house.

"Tails you sack of shit! You pushed me out of the house for Snoring it up? What kind of Friend are you! !" yelled Sonic to Tails. "Stop snoring like a snory bitch! Dumb ass!" said Tails to Sonic. Then, Sonic grabbed Tails, and threw him out window, and Tails landed on Kunckels. Crushing Knuckle's new mouth. Sonic covered his hand with his mouths in shock.


	2. 02: The Witnessing

Tails was losing his arm slowly. Blood poured out of his arm. "Aaaagh! Damn!" yelled Tails. Knuckles lay on the ground, his once cheerful smile smashed into a million pieces. He could not afford a new mouth. It cost so much the first time, he borrowed money from Big The Cat. "Maybe I can borrow more money from Big..." thought Knuckles. So Knuckles stood up, and went to see Big The Cat.

"You faggot...how dare you asked me for more money...I am not made out of money." said Big. Rogue translated Knuckles' sign language into words. "Knuckles says he lost his mouth. Why would you not give a mouthless man any money?" said Rogue the Bat. "You are right" said Big the Cat. "But Knickles, I am running out of money. I cannot help you when I am broke." said Big The Cat and Knuckles understood. Knuckles then acted like a ninja from Naruto by wearing his clothes over where his mouth would be. "I am Ninja Knuckles from hidden Leaf Viglage." said Knuckles.

Tails arm was cut off by the surgeon man who couldn't save his arm. "Tails, I am so sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean to pick you up and throw you out window. Please forgive me" said Sonic to his best buddy Tails. "I forgive you Sonic. after all, that is what brothers in yaoi do for each other." said Tails as the hospital men were taking him into the hospital room on the stretcher. "But no Tails, you should not forgive me. I snored too loud, and made your arm gone. I am a bad yaoi brother." said Sonic,. "Yaoi brothers make mistakees sometimes, it is not big deal." Tails said to Sonic. The two embraced. They were Brothers in Yaoi, and an amputated arm was **not **going to change that. Sonic left the hospital to f*** Amy's brains out

Shadow The Hedgehog was a bad boy. And Amy loved bad boys. She was sick of Sonic's goody-goody bullshit. And she wanted herself a bad boy. Shadow walked over to Amy. "Hey Amy, you lookin' fine." said Shadow to Amy. "Thanks Shadow, same to you." Amy said platonically, but she really wanted to bang Shadow. It _wasn't _platonic. It was really unplatonic. Suddenly, Rogue transmitted erotic Shadow thoughts into Amy's head. "Grrr! Get that long sexy Shadow weener away from my face! Grr! Agh! You are so damn hot! But you are also so damn gay! Curses!" said Amy out loud! Shadow heard this, and was shocked and embarassed. Shadow rested his hand on Amy's shoulder, and the erotic thoughts stopped flowing through her head. "Amy, I am bi. We can still bang." said Shadow. Amy clapped her hands, and they went to Shadow's house to bang.

Sonic showed up at Amy's house. He was holding flowers, and condoms. Amy's Mom Angie answeered the door. "Uh, Amy's at Shadows'" said Angie. Sonic dropped his flowers, and ran as fast as he could to Shadow's. There, through the window, he saw them having sex.

Sonic dropped his condoms, and ran away into the woods. And he ran, and ran, and he kept running. He did not stop.


	3. 03: Cream is Attacked

Run. Run run. Those were the sounds the ground made as Sonic ran fast and hard. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Sonic yelled as tears came flying out of his eyes. At the hospital, Tails heard Sonic's cries. "Damn! Sonic! Noooo!" Tails jumped out of the window of the hospital and fell 19 stories. He was in pain, but his love for Sonic kept him moving. Tails flew after the sound of tears. While chasing Sonic, he heard Cream The Rabbit, his girlfriend, scream in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGH!" screamed Cream in pain. Big The Cat, who was in yaoi for Knuckles, was crushing Creams bones. He wanted her money so he could support Knuckles and get him a mouth, so they could Yaoi kiss. Big The Cat broke her leg skin and bones. She could not use the legs anymore. Then he paralyzed her from the waist down, and he raped her. He stuck his big cock up her ass, and fucked her hard. Then he threw her body over a nearby tree. Cream, bleeding everywhere tried to crawl away, but Big The Cat followed her trail of blood, and stomped on her torso. Then he punched her in the face, and took her purse and all the money inside of it. Then, Big The Cat pulled out a Uzi, and ratatatatatatatatata'd Cream, filling her with bullets and covered in blood and bullet holes. Cream started to die. Tails swooped in just in time, and kicked Big The Cat in the face. Big The Cat grabbed the Cream's money he dropped and ran away. Tails knew he had to defeat Big The Cat, but his priorities were straight, and he went to help Cream. _But it was too late. Cream was already dead._

__By now, Sonic's legs were sore from doing so much running. But Sonic didn't care. He ran and kept running. He wanted to run away from all his problems, and that is what he was going to do. He was trying to killed himself from running hard. "Ahh uh Ahh AH AH ugh uh uah" said Sonic, out of breath, and ready to quit and go home. But he wanted to die, and he was going to die the way he knew best, by running like a maniac. Suddenly, these words reminded him of his brother Manic. Manic The Hedgehog, and his Suicide Death. Sonic started to remember Manic's Death, and how everyone was sad when Manic killed himself, purposely.

**_Next chapter is The Manic Story Intermission where instead oof the normal plot, we learn about Manic's Suicide Death. Instead of the normal plot, we learn about Manic's Suicide Death. I hope you are excited for the next chapter. Favorite, follow and_**_ review._


	4. Manic Intermission Part 1

The Manic Intermission, That tells Manic's Story

This intro part of the chapter is told in Japanese use Goggle Translate

**Kusagari Manic-kun, matteiru kanagaka, sakawa yi**

**Banzai, yisaru Manic-kun, shegasai, Manic-kun**

**Uganda, bajou ga kesata Manic-kun**

**Ai shiteru, Manic-kun.**

* * *

Manic the Hedgehog was speedy, just like younger brother of his Sonic the Hedgehog. He was not as fast as sonic though. "That would be impossible! Ha!" Imagine! If he could go as fast as younger brother of his Sonic the Hedgehog! Hee hee! Manic, wearing his swag jacket, sped through the forest! "Aww yeah! Life is so great!" He ran to the Burger Bar. There, he kissed his girlfriend Tikal Echidna, who worked as a waitress. "Tikal, you are so scantily clad! And that is hot." said Manic. "Thanks babe" Tikal said, her exposed boobies wobbling like water balloons! "Ha ha ha!" said Manic. He was aroused. Manic walked off screen. Tikal, watched him But she did not know it would be the last time she ever showed Manic her boobs. Because she would die.

Tikal drove him from Burger Bar. It was stormy night. She could barely see. She was driving on a bride, and a truck drove up next to her. The truck did not see Tikal, and the truck knocked Tika's car off bridge into water. The car sunk in the water, and Tikal drowned. A bystander watched, and called the police. The police came, but they could find the body. They dragged Tikal's body. A horny man tried to do CPR, but really he was just horny. He knew it was far too late.

_**"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAMN!"** y_elled Manic loudly.

Manic saw the story on the news.


	5. Manic Intermission Part 2

**some overprotective soncer mom forced ne to change rating, but i delcined so to keep the T rating i wll have to tone down the countent**

* * *

"damn." said manic. "Damn!" said Manic, this time louder. But all the damns in the world would not bring Tikal back. Manic tried harder"Maybe it will work this time" he thought" "**DAMN!"** yelled Manic really loudy. The neighbor knocked on his door. "Shut the fuck up!" said The Neighbor "Fuck you! I am mourning" said Manic to The Neihgbor. The Neigbor walked awy, grombling. "Fucker" said the Neighbor. Manic shut the door behind up. "Aaagh! Fuck The Neighbort!" yelled Manic. The Neihhbor heard this so loudly, he went up into manics stairs, and holding a gun, pointed the gun at Manic. "Fuck you The Neighbor!" Using his Super Speed, He ran at The Neighbor, took the gun from The Neighbor. He then pointed the gun at The Neighbor. "Fuck you The Neighbor!" said manic. The Neighbor pleaded, "Do not kill me! I have a family to support! Please! My wife and son is in the hospital with life threatning injuries! If you kill me I cannot support them, they will be dead. I do not want to put pressure on my daughter. Don't do this! I am sorry!" Manic looked at the man pleading and he looked pathetic. Manic started to put the gun down, but then he thought The Neighbor was the truck that killed Tikal. "Fuck the Truck!" said Manic, and he shot The Neighbor in the head 4 times. "Ha ha ha! Fuck you truck, you are dead. Your gas is everywhere." said Manic. Manic went over to look at the gas. He knew better than to lick it. That would be unhealthy. The driver inside of the Truck looked at Manic. "Damn Manic! Your satisfaction, angst, and guilt have your eyes shielded from reality." said the driver. "You speak nonsense, you foolish old man! I have shot down your truck, now you cannot get anywhere. I should shoot you too." said Manic to the driver. "Ha ha! Okay, then Manic! Remove the blindfolds, and enter the real world." said the driver. Manic suddenly woke up from his subconscious state. The world was blurry, but one thing was clear. The Neighbor's body in a pool of blood. Manic looked down at his own chest, and saw it covered in The Neighbor's blood. "Oh my God..." said Manic. "_**OH MY GOD!"**_said Manic. Manic, dazed and confused, tripped over The Neighbor's body. He hit his head on a wall, and fell to the ground, unconscious.


	6. Manic Intermission Part 3

Manic woke up surrounded by the Darkness. "Ugh...damn" said Manic. He saw a girl crying. "What is your...name..." said Manic. "Maria." the girl said. _Interesting..." M_anic thought to himself. "Why are you crying Maria?" said Manic to Maria. "My father is dead, and my mother and brother are dying." said Maria. "How did this happen!" said Manic. He felt bad for the girl. "A man killed my father, and my mother and brother were in a car accident." said Maria. "Whoa...crazy..." said Manic. Then, Maria stood up. She walked past Manic, and picked up a gun off of a table. "When...did that get here..." said Manic. Then Maria pointed the gun at her head. And she shot herself. "No!" Manic said. But Maria didn't fall. Blood poured from her head, but she didn't fall to the ground. Manic was confused. He turned around, and saw Maria's dead body there. But instead of a gunshout wound, there was a knife in her chest. Manic turned around again. He saw Maria hanging from a tree. The world spun around him, with different images of Maria committing suicide. Suddenly, thoughts rushed through Manic's head. "Suicide." "Only option." "Be an hero." "Take the shot." "Leave us all behind." "Take the shot, Manic!" "Take the shot, Manic!" "Take the shot, Manic!" Manic fell onto the black floor. He looked up, tears in his eyes. He saw Maria and Tikal. Their hands were held out to him. As he reached for them, the hands turned into guns and shot him in the head. Manic woke up. He put his hand on his head, and saw he was bleeding. He looked up and saw the pipe. Then he turned around and saw The Neighbor's dead body. Manic picked up The Neighbor's gun. Manic raised the gun to his head. His hands were shaking, and he was sweating. Manic looked around. He saw the bloody corpse of The Neighbor. He saw outside the window. He saw the pipe with the blood on it. He saw Maria and Tikal. Manic started breathing heavily. He looked around again, more frantically this time. The Neighbor. Outside. The pipe. Maria. Tikal. The Neighbor. Outside. The pipe. Maria. Tikal. He squeezed the trigger. He felt the heat of the shot. He felt the bullet piercing his skull. It was painful, but it was also euphoria. It was release. It was freedom from this hell he had been stuck in. Manic fell to the ground. The blood flew from his head. Beautiful. Grim. Two words one could use to describe the crimson colored liquid flowing from Manic's head. Flowing from The Neighbor's head. Manic's head hit the floor. His sweet blood poured out onto the floor. Manic was dead. He had taken the shot, and left the world behind. The door opened. A woman in a blue dress carried two bags into the kitchen. She walked out and yelled, "Dad, I'm home!" She got no response. She walked upstairs and into the man's room. She saw the two dead, bloody bodies. Manic's and The Neighbor's. They were both dead.


End file.
